Figuring It Out
by Erikades
Summary: Dean and Castiel as young teenagers, not together yet. They are with a group of friends and on their way back from a school trip on a charter bus. There are four seats but there is a group of five, so Castiel sits on Deans, despite some mild mockery from their friends. They are both tired from the long trip and relaxed by the gentle bus ride. They doze off cuddled up together.


CHAPTER 1

**DEANS POV**

Dean was the first one on the bus, sitting there, listening to his favorite song on full blast, in the very last row waiting for his friends. It was no surprise he didn't notice Jo sit down beside him because of the fact that he was looking out the window. Suddenly the headphones were ripped out of his ears followed by a frustrated Jo asking "Dean, Have you heard a damn word I've said?" Dean flipped her off and grabbed his headphones out of her hand. "There are only four seats and five of us." she said, clearly annoyed.

"So?"

"Someone is going to have to sit in someone's lap."

"Ok." he shrugged

Sam, Ash and Castiel came walking down the bus isle talking about some geeky computer stuff. Sam and Ash sat down in the two remaining seats, leaving Castiel standing there awkwardly. "Dean, Castiel can sit in your lap." Jo stated with a smile and a mischievous glint in her eye. Sam huffed a laugh and Dean shot him a bitchface.

"Woah, woah, woah. I don't think so." Dean said quickly, his eyebrows raised and his hands up in some form of back off gesture. He winced at the sad look that quickly overcame his best friends face and internally groaned. Rolling his eyes and letting out an annoyed sigh, he caved in. "Fine, whatever." he said. Castiel's eyes lit up and his face brightened immediately. Castiel climbed over his friends legs to get to Dean. He plopped down on Dean's lap facing his friends. Dean shifted uncomfortably. Jo was giggling behind her hand and Sam was smirking at him while Ash was flipping through a magazine. Jo leaned down to get something from her bag still giggling. "What?" he asked irritated with everyone's reaction to Castiel sitting in his lap. "Nothing." she replied smugly while taking a sip of water she now had.

Castiel shifted, trying to get comfortable and in the process connecting his shoulder with Deans jaw on accident. "Dude!" Dean practically yelled. "Sorry Dean." Castiel apologized and looked away blushing. Castiel continued to try and get comfortable and squirming in Deans lap. "Cas if you don't stop moving..." Dean started to say but stopped as Cas leaned his body against Deans chest and his head on his shoulder. Dean felt a little weird but slowly became ok with the fact that he was practically cuddling his best friend. He felt Cas' breath puff warmly across his neck and herd it even out as he drifted off to sleep. Dean himself felt tired from walking around all day. He cursed himself as he tried to stay awake. He tried not to notice the warmth Cas' body was providing him as his mind and body gave in and he started to doze off.

Dean stirred, hearing the faint whispers and the sound of a camera going off. He opened his eyes to see all three friends looking at the pair who were snuggled close to each other. After coming out of his groggy state of mind he finally realized what was going on and immediately tensed. He nudged Castiel, who stirred and moved so he was closer to Dean and his face was in the crook of Dean's neck. "Awe." Jo cooed quietly, earning a whispered shut up from Dean. The thing was, Dean didn't have a problem with any of it, He actually thought it was adorable. Dean made a mental note to get Jo to delete those pictures before they made it to the Internet.

Finally around ten o'clock at night the bus came to its final stop at Lawrence High School. Dean shook Castiel awake, "Time to go home, Cas." Dean smiled at Castiel with his ruffled hair and eyes that looked dark with sleep. Castiel smiled lazily at him then stood up and made his way out of the row of seats and into the isle and if Dean checked out Castiel's ass, so help him God. He also didn't miss the little bit of stomach that peeked out, showing his jutting hips and happy trail that was cut off by his well-fitting jeans, as Cas reached up to get his bag from the overhead bin. "Dean? You coming or what?" Castiel's deep, gravelly voice snapping him out of his daze. He nodded and quickly grabbed his bag, following his best friend outside.


End file.
